1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, and particularly relates to a highlighting technique of an image displayed by the image display device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a projector which projects images on a screen and the like based on image data outputted from a personal computer and the like is becoming popular. The projector is used when, for example, a desired graph image is projected on a large-sized screen to explain the graph image at a conference or a presentation. In the case that the projector is used for the application, when there are many component elements included in the graph, there is a case in which it is difficult for viewers of the projected image to discriminate which component element of the graph explained by an expositor corresponds to which component element of the projected image. Also, in the case that colors of plural component elements included in the graph are similar to one another, there is a case in which it is difficult to make discrimination of component elements for viewers of the projection image. Particularly, when color standards are not matched on the providing side of image data and on the side of the projector such that a graph image created on a display deviated from a color standard of sRGB and the like is projected, or a case in which projection is performed by using a projector having a color standard deviated from the above color standard, the image is sometimes projected in colors not intended by a creator of the graph, therefore, the above-described problem tends to occur. Such problem is not limited to the projector but is common to various image display devices which display images by receiving image data from the outside.
JP-A-2005-190009, JP-A-10-274976 and JP-A-8-87261 are examples of related art.